


Reminiscence

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Male Friendship, Mischief Managed, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: „I remember our first time,“ James murmured.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ The Harry Potter universe belongs to Ms Rowling. I do not make any money with this story.

**Reminiscence**

**xxx**

„I remember our first time,“ James murmured as he watched Sirius take off his shirt.

Remus, sitting in an armchair across the room, rolled his eyes in silent exasperation. He knew exactly where this was going to lead.

“You were so brave,” James continued, a teasing lilt in his voice now. “So determined to get it done. I remember you trembling all over, but you didn’t make a single sound.”

Sirius snorted. “Good thing I didn’t,” he said, tossing a chamois cloth and a vial full of liquid onto the bed before he flopped down next to his friend. “If memory serves, you were sobbing and moaning enough for the both of us every time I so much as twitched.”

“Hey, that was the first time. I’ve got the hang of it since, haven’t I?”

Sirius patted him on the back with an indulgent smile. “You’re the best, Prongs.”

“Guys,” Remus groaned, slapping his book down onto his thighs. “ _Please_. Why does talk about Pads’ first tattoo always have to sound like you shagged each other senseless?”

“Well, I’d never seen someone getting tattooed before,” James said innocently as he opened the prepackaged medical dressing Sirius handed him. “It _was_ a rather physical experience.”

Sirius drenched the chamois in a generous dash of Murtlap essence and carefully dabbed at the new picture etched into his skin only hours ago. His grin matched that of his best friend. “That it was,” he agreed.

_***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just made an appointment to get my first tattoo! \o/ Wish me luck!


End file.
